Hot Water
by Shyler
Summary: Shikamaru visits Temari early in the morning and things get a little...hot. My first attmpt at ShikaTem, and yes it's M. Part one is up let me know if i should continue


"Here we are," Temari said and they arrived at the door to her small and simple home. "I live here while im in Konoha."

"Really? ...It's kinda cute..." Shikamaru muttered stepping inside.

---------

That was a few years ago, Temari thought. Now, Shikamaru pratically lived there himself. He would show up in the morning to devour whatever she had cooked for him for breakfast. Then they would spend thier day working on missions, meeting with various friends, or somply sitting around her house talking.

It was no secret that Temari and Shikamaru were close. Very close. And to many of the leaf-nin it was clear that they were together. This was only evident in Konoha however, because though she was the oldest, Temari still feared what her brothers would do if they knew. They were, however, getting suspicious. She wold spend around five days in Konoha, only to return to Suna for one or two days before returning again.

Today Shikamaru stopped by a little earlier than usual.

Temari was still asleep when she heard heard a slight noise that sounded like her door, but she ignored it and rolled over. Moments later the wind was knocked out of her and a figure jumped on top of her. Temari's heart skipped and in the milisecond of fear she realized who it was. "God damnit pineapple head! Ya trying to give me a fuckin heart attack?"

Shikamaru laughed and sat himself up on the bed, "My, my, rather foul mouthed this morning aren't we?" he smirked at his sleeping beauty.

"Fuck off" Temari muttered as she tried to close her eyes.

Shikamaru got up and headed towards the small kitchen. There was a small quiet, then loud banging of pots and pans. Temari rolled out of bed and came into the kitchen to find Shikamaru about to prepare some breakfast.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast!"

"... Did that absoutely require waking me FIRST?"

"Yes!'

"Please elighten me as to why."

"Where's the rice?"

Temari sighed, she could've killed him. She lazily pointed to the giant sack that said "RICE" in the corner before walking off to the bathroom to take a shower.

------

She turned on the water, extra hot, just like she liked it. She removed the large robe that she wore to bed. It had once belong to her father and it brought her great comfort to fall asleep in it. She removed her underclothing and began to take her hair out of her neat little ponytails. She ruffled her hair and grimised in the mirror, she hated the way her hair looked when it was down.

She did a look at herself inthe mirror before nodding and stepping into the shower. The water was excruciating hot and she loved it. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the warmth and thought of being back home in Suna. She loved being here with Shikamaru, but she still missed home. She was so unconcious that she heard no noise and was unaware of her surroundings until two wet arms wrapped around her from behind. She was frightened and nearly fell, she turned aorund and wiped the water from her eyes to see Shikamaru in front of her. What is he doing? She thought, though she knew good and well.

His long hair lay wet across his face, and he looked between the soaked tresses at a veyr surprised Temari, "I'm sorry did i scare you?" he laughed, "I thought you heard me."

Temari regained her composure and stood straight feeling slightly akward, "Nara Shikamaru! I don't know who you think you a-" She was abruptly stopped with a kiss. Shikamaru's kisses always made her feel as if it was no longer possible for her to stand.

He smirked and pulled her close. "This water's pretty damn hot," he said with a laugh, "you tryin to burn yourself?"

"I like it this way, thank you veyr much," She said with a snap.

Shikamaru smiled softly, she was so cute when she tried to act serious. He held her tightly and rand his fingers through her soaking wet hair. the water rolled so beautifully over her flushed cheeks, he had to kiss her again. This time it was deep, and sensual. Her knees couldnt take it and she lightly fell to the bottom of the tub. He knelt down and smiled stroking her chin, "I thought you got over that."

Temari smiled for the first time this morning, "How can i ever get over kisses like yours?" She laughed a little and sat a bit more proper in the water and smoothed her hair back, closing her eyes so that no water got into them. In this breif moment Shikamaru was reminded why he loved her. She was so rough, mean, and all aorund torublesome, but in her most simple of moments, she was beautiful, elegant, and the most wonderous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

When she was done primping her hair Shikamaru touched her cheek and laid back in the tub, pulling her with him. She resisted for a second but then soon followed. She lay gently with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat steady and calm. She began to trail her fingers lightly over his chest, down his side, to his leg, and back up. The hot water pounded against Temari's back. She felt as it was almost a force, keeping her there with Shikamaru. She kissed his chest, right where his heart would be and tilted her head to have a clear range at his neck.

Shikamaru smirked, she always had a thing for his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the small kisses she placed up and down his neck. It wasn't long before those kisses became deeper, and then turned into licks, and even tiny bites. Shikamaru enjoyed every second of it and leaned his head down and began t work at Temari's neck, to show her exactly what she was doing to him.

Temari smiled inbetween bites and licks, feeling Shikamaru's heart beat faster. Every touch of his lips to her neck made her gasp for air. She could almost swear it was some perverted jutsu that he had Kiraiya teach him, but everytime he touched her, her body shuddered, all coherant thought left her mind, and nothing else existed in the world except the two of them. Temari's heart began to race, and Shikamaru's heart was soon matching her pace. They returned to eat others lips, kissing deeping and darting thier tongues across each others mouths.

It wasnt long before they were both enjoying this a little too much. Temari felt a slight pressure against her body, "Shika?"

"Í'm sorry, Temari, I can't help it... you're so beautiful, and this water's so nice and hot, and damn i'm sorry..." he looked away almost ashamed at himself.

Temari smirked and leaned up biting his neck a little harder than before, "Dont be sorry." She licked lightly where she had put slight teeth marks in his neck. Shikamaru was shocked at Temari's reaction. Usually she scolded him for being turned on by her. Yet this time... she appeared not to mind. He slid his hand up her back and down her side slowly grazing the side of her breast. She let out a small gasp and Shikamaru smirked. His had continued down to her hip where it dwelled, gripping her hip, almost begging for more.

Temari was still at work on Shikamaru's neck, when his had had reached her hip though she stopped and looked up into his eyes. His heart was racing faster than hers now and his eyes had a deep longing in them she craved to fulfill. She kissed him deeply teasing his tongue with hers, and began to roll them over in the slick tub. They slipped a little and soon Shikamaru was looking down at his beautiful desert rose...


End file.
